Talk:Ivypool/Archive 1
Current Issues *Needs citings for mentor and most of family. *''The Fourth Apprentice'' needs expansion. * Needs a warrior portrait. Colorings If you look at the Fading Echoes Cover Here, it was said by Kate Cary that it's supposed to be Ivypaw. Should we change on her page that she's gray and white tabby with blue eyes? It might confuse people though because the charart is a brown tabby and white kit. - Skyfeather '95 16:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, she's supposed to be ginger tabby and white. Jaypaw189 00:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) It was confirmed on a chat that they colored the cover wrong, and the artist has redone it. Ivypaw looks a silver tabby with blue eyes. We'll see what we can do in PCA. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 18:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why does it say OTS beside Ivypaw's name? What does that mean?Jayfeatherslover55 01:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 It is a distinguishing factor because there was another cat named Ivypaw before. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 01:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, that makes sense. Jayfeatherslover55 20:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Description In her description, it says she's a tabby. Isn't she tortoiseshell?--Nightfall101 03:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No... where did you get that idea? Even on the Fading Echoes cover, which I believe Kate Cary confirmed to be Ivypaw, she's shown as a silver tabby. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 03:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I guess I dreamed that :-)--Nightfall101 04:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The tortoiseshell Ivypaw lives in ShadowClan. Her name's Ivytail now. 23:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ivypool was mistakenly described as black in The Last Hope. I want to put it up but I don't have the book in front of me, could someone please add it to her trivia? Warrior Name? Out of curiousity, which Erin Chat did it say her name would be Ivypool? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 21:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I wonder this too. I didn't see it in the 6th one... in fact, I'm almost posotive that the authors said they weren't telling, didn't they?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 17:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The 7th one.Moonlight13524 01:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure because I didn't see it? Cloudwish 21:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm finding it hard to believe they'd tell us two of the main character's warrior names. Maybe, like, a a secondary character (Molekit, another Clan's medicine cat apprentice...etc). I'll look through the chat, but yeah; I have looked through that chat before and I didn't see it. Stealthstar 14:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Her name is Ivypool it says so on the Sign of the Moon book page I've noticed some people have been complaining about Ivypool's warrior name, saying that the suffix 'pool' is usually used to describe cats that are calm and laid back (for example Leafpool, Graypool) and Ivypool is neither of those. I like to think the suffix refers to the pools of blood that spill from her enemies and gathers beneath her claws. HollyTheMage (talk) 18:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Alternate Warrior Names - If not Ivypool, what other names do you think would suit her? If you where the leader of ThunderClan, what Warrior Name would you give her? I am curious to see everybody's ideas on this. HollyTheMage (talk) 18:49, May 29, 2017 (UTC) -Ivyfrost: Paying homage to her Dark Forest Mentor Hawkfrost, as well as fitting her appearance (White and silver tabby pelt resembling cracked ice on a frozen stream). While working as a double agent and spying on the Dark Forest for ThunderClan (kind of like Snape among the Deatheaters in Harry Potter), she is constantly on thin ice, as one wrong pawstep out of line could blow her cover. And she has been shown to keep her cool (lol ice puns but seriously) even while commiting murder. HollyTheMage (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC) -Ivyshade: As a tribute to her training in The Dark Forest and my personal headcanon that the silver tabby patches on her pelt resemble the shadows ivy leaves cast on snow. It also represents the dark path she has taken through life, and the shadows of her past HollyTheMage (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC) -Ivymist: She has trained vigoriously in the thick fog that swamps the Dark Forest. It also represents her struggle to follow the right path through her life, as her heart is too clouded with doubt and suspicion to see the right decision clearly. HollyTheMage (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC) this doesn't help the page. take it somewhere else. 19:50, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Color On the cover of ''Fading Echoes ''Ivypaw is seen as a long haired, gray tabby she-cat, with a white underbelly. Shouldn't her charart be that color too? In stead of a white and gray tabby '''patched '''she-cat? 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 14:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You can't base their appearance on the covers, e.g. Brambleclaw has green eyes on the cover of Midnight, you can only base them on the descriptions. And this is a PCA thing. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC)] She is a Silver and white tabby she- cat with dark blue eyes (Weird cause IVYpaw Ivy are Green) and white paws ( 04:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC)) I know this is an old discussion, but I'd like to point out that the covers--or any of the official art, for that matter--is rarely reliable. Just look at all the mistakes in Cats of the Clans. 21:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Slender In Fading Echoes, page 119 it says this: Bright flowers nodded around the apprentice as she weaved, slender as a pine martin through the grass. (I underlined the important part) I don't really know what a pine martin is, but I assume it is slender. I wanted to know what people thought about this before I posted it [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 21:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think Ivypaw is fine the way she is. She was mentioned to be slender on one measly sentence in the entire 2 books she really starrs in, so I don't think it matters. Plus, she was never mentioned to be slender in the Allegiances for The Fourth Apprentice or Fading Echoes anyway. 23:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Appearances in the allegiances are meant to be short, and hers was already long enough, why would they include something so small? Even if it was only one time, consider that she has appeared in only three books, and in one of those three she was hardly there at all. Also, it's not like they would mention something that isn't even that important very much. Consider Squirrelflight's white paw, Brackenfur's scar, Echosong's white chest and even Graystripe's darker stripe. Those are all indeed part of a character's description, yet have only been mentioned once. 04:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Someone deleted slender. I assume it was one of those IPs, but I'm not sure. I don't know how to add it back in. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 03:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, she should have "slender" in her charart description. A lot of cats have gotten torn/scarred ears and scars themselves, and those aren't listed in the allegiances at all. So she should have her description like this- "Ivypool is a small, slender silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, REST OF DESCRIPTION" Ivypool There has been a confusionfor most people, since on Erin Hunter chat 7 it states 'Ivypaw is named after one of Vicky's friends' daughter, Ivy Poole'. But it does not' '''say Ivypool will be her warrior name. Now unless someone can find other proof, I think it should be removed from the trivia section of her page. Comments? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 01:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) True. I agree. We'll have to wait and see what her warrior name will be - 20:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it was confirmed on Vicky's facebook page, but IDK where... --♥ Spottedleaf ღ ❤ⓛⓞⓥⓔ❥ 22:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It ''was confirmed. Because she's named after the daughter of a friend of Vicky's, and her name is Ivy Poole (or something really close to that). ♥ Cloudskye ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 18:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) But did they ever say "Ivypaw's name will be Ivypool"? If not, then someone should take that out. It probably will be, but without solid proof, we can't really put it. Stealthstar 14:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) There is no solid proof. Vicky just said Ivypaw is baised on her friend's daughter Ivy Poole. There was no proof Ivypaw's warrior name will be Ivypool. 15:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then can someone delete it? (I don't like messing around with the actual pages (Deleteing stuff I mean) Once I tried it...and I kinda messed up the whole page) For all we know, her name could be Ivyhasasoftmuzzleandgreytabbyfur (Does anyone else remember Berrystumpytail and Jaynoeyes? xD) Stealthstar 18:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I changed it to "named after Ivy Poole" Stealthstar 22:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I read some of the version that's out, and her name IS Ivypool. Ivystripe 18:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Ok don't shoot me xD that came out long after I posted that. 20:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin2004 (talk) 02:17, March 20, 2016 (UTC)I'm not sure, but I watched a Youtube vid about warrior cat facts and it said that Ashfur was their real father but after his death Whitewing decided that its was best to name Birchfall as her their father. Appleheart Pumpkin2004 (talk) 02:17, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Tabby fur Should her charart look like a tabby and not like gray patches. Her appearance is only silver and white tabby she-cat, and so we don't know what her markings look like. It could be anywhere from only white paws to a van cat, so she can be drawn as a white cat with silver tabby patches, which is how she is portrayed in her image. It's perfectly acceptable. 22:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Soft muzzle what does that mean? This is nothing concerning her charart. It is just a description adding to her appearance. It means her muzzle is...well soft. Maybe with a tuft of fur on her chin or something like that. 15:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest Love? Who knows if hawkfrost and Ivypaw would end up together. And yes, I've read Night Whispers like seven times, I know that she realized the Dark Forest betrayed her, but Hawkfrost shows a strong liking toward her. As well as Hollowpaw from RiverClan, he helps Ivypaw when Darkstripe tries to drown her in the river when they were practacing water battle moves. Really after that, he isn't mentioned as much, but have you ever thought there was a chance? Bumblestripe was unhappy about Briarlight, saying she should have been a warrior with her littermates. Ivypaw begins to soothe him and if I remember correctly she wraps her tail with his, either that or she touches his shoulder, or he rests his head with hers. Then Cinderheart butts in and seeing them, she dips her head knowingly and walks away. Bumblestripe, quite embarresed thanks her and runs off. Had you ever felt that affection before! I prefer this couple over all! 01:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 01:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Take it to the forums, please. ♥ Cloudskye ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 14:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :I dont think dead cats get together with alive.(I may be wrong) Maplewhisker Editing charart section Until her charart has been approved, stop editing which charart section appears. I will put on here her Warrior image when it is ready. 23:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) MISTAKES There is an abundance of spelling and grammatical errors (just today I fixed one where Ivypool was mistyped as IvypooP, that REALLY made me laugh, but I fixed it) on Ivypool's page, and as I am not a fantastic grammar person, I've probably missed a bunch of errors as is. I did fix quite a few already, but they keep popping up as people add things. I think more people should go through and fix what I have missed. Lastly, we should change the character graphic to her warrior version, but I have no idea how to do that. Ivypool's warrior image is currently being made, and yes, people will edit her page to fix the mistakes. 03:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Main Quote I'm sorry if I'm not up-to-date, but why was the main quote changed? Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 01:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Ivypool a warrior. She's supposed to have a warrior pic. Lightningstorm311Strike 03:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool's warrior image is being made in PCA right now. 22:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if this has been said but, Ivypool's thing says that she is a tabby, her pixel is gray and white! I saw the pixel the PCA is working on and it's gray and white as well. That IS a problem, I'll do the tabby but it needs to match up or it will be wierd/stupid looking... That is all. 16:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Um...You may have figured this problem by yourself but I'll answer it anyway. Her pixels has always been gray and white tabby, and the charart being made is gray and white tabby like Ivypool is. I don't see your question here... But if you have further questions please take it up with PCA. 21:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfrost shouldent we put him under mentors Hawkfrost was never her official mentior, he was just training her at times in the Dark Forest. 03:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : People seem very intent on including him in Mentors. I've put a note in clarifying, and placed that she received training from (she was never "mentored by". Mentor is a rank in warriors) Hawkfrost. 01:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Fallen Leaves? In the Sign of the Moon, the user who wrote it said that the unknown ginger tom was Fallen Leaves. Was that ever confirmed? Mist 19:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No, it wasn't. The only cat to be confirmed was Hollyleaf. Vicky said that the ginger tom, however, is one we've seen before. 19:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) As of Hollyleaf's story, Fallen Leaves is confirmed to be the previously unknown tom. Queeniekitten (talk) 07:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Apprentice Images Where did her apprentice images go? 03:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) They're not approved yet, I believe. 03:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Scars I'm failry certain that Ivypool has been mentioned over time with many scars. Can anyone provide a cite for this? 17:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The last hope...trivia? In the last hope, dovewing said that "there was no sighn of her sisters black pelt" i dont know what page because I read the kindle edition, can some one please provide the site? 05:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) top quote U don't think that the she has the best quote there, it should be changed If you can find a better one and can properly add it in, feel free to do so. FoxleapXIvy... On Foxleap's trivia it stated Kate's opinion on foxXIvy. Shouldn't Ivypool have that in her trivia too? 00:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) MATE???? who do u think ivypool wud go best with i think its foxleap Please leave this for the forums, and sign with for ~ or click the signature button. Liontail ~A Vision Of Shadows~ 01:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) In response to Liontail's inquisition above, I personally support Ivypool x Hollyleaf and Ivypool x Blossomfall. Here's why; For Hollyleaf x Ivypool -Both of them were sisters of members of The Three (Ivypool is Dovewing's sister and Hollyleaf is Lionblaze and Jayfeather's sister) excluded from the prophecy. -They have both killed believing they were doing it for the best of ThunderClan (Hollyleaf assassinating Ashfur so that he doesn't reveal her family's secret at the gathering and in doing so bring shame upon their Clan, and Ivypool shanking Antpelt to death in order to become a full Dark Forest Warrior so that she could keep a closer eye on Tigerstar and the others and gain access to their battle plans.) -Both Hollyleaf and Ivypool have had extremely traumatizing experiences that have left permanent scars, mental and physical. Ivypool can never get the scent of Antpelt's blood off of her paws and Hollyleaf's mind is practically shattered after it is revealed that the very origin of her birth breaks not only one but two rules of the Warrior Code. -They both hate themselves to some extent; Ivypool believing that her training in the Dark Forest has molded her into a monster and Hollyleaf being disgusted at herself for being half Clan. -Also Hollyleaf saved Ivypool's life during the Battle Against The Dark Forest. Then Ivypool drags Hollyleaf all the way back to camp and begs Leafpool and Jayfeather to save her, and when she dies, Ivypool is surprisingly distraught over her death. -Had Hollyleaf survived the Battle Against The Dark Forest, she probably would have had a difficult time adjusting back into Clan life, As would Ivypool after all of her time spent training in the Dark Forest. They would probably end up becoming outcasts together, and console eachother over their past sins. -If you still are having trouble realizing similarities between these two I suggest you go watch Buy The Stars; A Hollyleaf and Ivypool MAP on youtube. It is posted on colacatinthehat's channel. HollyTheMage (talk) 18:19, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Silver Tabby She looks like a normal light grey tabby in the charart. Don't silver tabbies have dark stripes?EosOfTheDawn (talk) 10:17, August 30, 2014 (UTC)